Sweet Solitude
by GeritaHetalian4ever
Summary: Draco's been having feelings for Harry for two years now. When a surprise run in with the other boy turns out differently from what he would've normally expected, it's the start of a romance he could never have dreamed of. Rated T, Drarry, part of the Build-A-Bear Challenge. First in a series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guys, so first off, this is the first fic in a series of challenge fics I'll be writing. The challenge, for any who want to know, is called the Build-A-Bear Challenge, and it can be found on the HPFC Forum on the site. I decided I'd make this a little series though, instead of doing separate, individual fics for each different prompt. Now without further ado, my first prompt: Cat-write about someone who likes to be alone.**

**Sweet Solitude**

Draco had never been particularly fond of crowds. It wasn't exactly that he _disliked_ people, but he preferred to be alone on any given day rather than with others. Expecially those idiots Crabbe and Goyle. Why they thought he was friends with them, he'd never be able to comprehend. Draco shook his head, trying to get Crabbe and Goyle out of his mind as he walked down the empty halls of Hogwarts. The task wasn't all that difficult-Crabbe and Goyle weren't the sort of people you really wanted to think about anyway-and soon Draco found his mind drifting to a quite more enjoyable image: that of Harry Potter. Draco let out a soft sigh as he thought of the raven-haired boy. He'd had a crush on Harry since their third year. It was fifth year now, and Draco had kept his secret for two entire years. He'd tried to ignore Harry for the last two years, but he had to admit, he'd been worried when that whole business with the Twiwizard Tournament had happened, and then the stuff in third year with Sirius Black. Harry always seemed to get himself in some sort of trouble. Draco could only hope nothing would happen this year. Of course, he could already see that Umbridge was giving Harry a hard time in their DADA class. Part of him wanted to hex the old toad, but if any of the Slytherins saw him being nice to a Gryffindor-Harry _Potter_ no less-word would get back to his family, and then his father would find out his entire secret.

Draco shook his head again, turning a corner, and nearly running right into the very person he'd just been thinking about only moments ago.

"Potter," he said, mentally cursing his voice for trembling.

"Malfoy," Harry replied quietly, pushing a lock of hair out of his eyes as he gazed at the other boy.

"What are _you_ doing in the hallways?" Draco asked, before realizing what a stupid question that had been.

"Looking for you, actually," Harry replied, shifting nervously on his feet.

"Me?" Draco asked, hoping he hadn't sounded too surprised.

"Yeah...I...I just wanted to tell you...to make sure not to forget the Quidditch game this Saturday," Harry finished quickly.

"Oh," Draco mumbled disappointedly. "Yeah, right. I won't."

"Right...see you later?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, later," Draco murmured, already starting to walk away.

"Wait, Ma-Draco!" Harry called, and Draco swiveled back around.

"Yes?"

"Um...I actually didn't want to remind you about the game," Harry mumbled almost shyly.

"Oh?" Draco asked, wiping his sweaty palms on his robes.

"Yeah..I wanted...I wanted to tell you that I-I've been having..._feelings_...for you," Harry replied, blushing beet red. "I know it's weird, I shouldn't have-"

"Harry."

"I'll just go now. I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have-"

"Harry."

"And you must think I'm a complete freak now, well, even more than you probably already do, but you know what I me-"

"HARRY!"

"Yeah?"

"Merlin's _Beard_ just shut up for a second," Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"...sorry..." Harry mumbled sheepishly.

"How long?" Draco asked quietly.

"Since Third year," Harry replied.

"Me too," Draco assured him.

"Y-you too? Really?" Harry asked, eyes widening.

Draco nodded. "For two years now."

There was a somewhat intense silence before Harry finally spoke up. "So...what do we do now?" He asked.

"Whatever you want," Draco replied.

"I just...I want to, but...can we take it slow? I just-I've never been with anyone before and I want to do this right," Harry explained.

"That's fine by me. But..um..do you mind us keeping it secret for now? I just don't know how everyone will take it and I don't want this getting back to my parents or anything."

"Of course," Harry replied with a smile.

"So, boyfriends?" Draco asked.

"Boyfriends," Harry nodded, before glancing down at his watch. "Damn. I'm late for Quidditch! I'l...see you around?" He asked, giving Draco another shy, questioning smile.

"See you around," Draco smiled back reassuringly, watching as his boyfriend hurried off to Quidditch practice.

Draco made it a personal goal to take his solitary little walks around Hogwarts more often.

**END**

**A/N: So like I said, this is only the first in an 8 part series, so the next oneshot will be up ASAP. Peace out people!**


	2. Announcement

Just wanted to let everyone know that the Sequel to Sweet Solitude is up on my page. Happy reading guys!

-Izzy


End file.
